


Meal Time In District 13

by Plumetta



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what food penalties might be in District 13 for children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meal Time In District 13

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins.

Haymitch usually had his meals in “rehab” but tonight he was having dinner in the cafeteria. He had eaten Katniss’ lunch and was starting to feel full for the first time since he’d been in 13. He didn’t think he ate much outside the Capitol but whenever he was hungry food had been plentiful since he was sixteen. He hadn’t thought about being hungry in twenty-five years. In fact he was feeling so full he slipped his roll to Effie. She was skinny enough in the Capitol but this restrictive diet was taking it’s toll.

The guards stopped at the table next to him. It was full of people from 12, he recognized Terren from the Hob and the girl next to him must be his daughter. They stopped in front of Terren.

“Sir, your child is hiding food. She’s put an extra piece of bread in her jumpsuit. How old is she?"

“Eleven.”

“Since she’s under fourteen she is required to skip the next two meals."

“Isn’t that a little extreme? Terren asked. “I’ll punish her but two meals is too much. She won’t eat until lunch tomorrow."

“Dinner. The guard corrected. She must stop this meal as well and skip the next two entirely."

“I’ll skip the next two meals.” Terren said. “Just let her off with a warning, please.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible Sir. It wouldn’t be fair to all the other citizens."

His daughter was crying. “I won’t do it again. I promise Daddy. I just saw the bread and…”

Terren was holding her. “Please let her finish dinner. I’ll spank her, send her to bed early, just please don’t withhold food."

“Sir, she is causing a scene. She must leave the dining area immediately. If you don’t comply there will be stiffer penalties."

Terren stood up and took his daughter and headed for their quarters.

The guards moved on and everyone resumed eating except Effie and Haymitch. Effie whispered to him.

“I’ve seen them warn Capitol citizens about food but never anyone from 12."

Haymitch shrugged. “The extra 900 people must be cutting into their rations. I understand it but….it’s hard when you see food and can’t have it. Growing up in the Seam you live day to day. If you have a good meal you eat until you’re stuffed because you don’t know when it will happen again. If you have bread you let your kid have a piece if she’s hungry because there will be plenty of days you don’t have bread. Have they warned you?" He asked.

Effie blushed. “Yes, they told me if I was caught again they would chain me to a wall. I’m taking them seriously."

“You should. " He said. He shook his head. In some ways this place was worse than the Capitol.


End file.
